


The White Collar Team (Fanvid)

by anodyneer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Remix, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/pseuds/anodyneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Collar clips set to the A-Team theme, or what it might look like if WC had a full-length theme song. Watch through credits for a small tribute to James Rebhorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Collar Team (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mike DelGaudio for the epic narration (and the RecordThis subreddit for introducing us), kanarek13 for the beautiful title art sequence and cheerleading, my husband for his support and enthusiasm, Tim DeKay for his time and generosity (and for his gracious support of teamdekay.org) - and of course, Jeff Eastin, Jeff King, and the cast and crew of White Collar.

([Also available on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/daclaren/wcteam).)


End file.
